ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Tooned
In Stay Tooned, when lightning hits the Ghostbusters' television antenna, Ray and Slimer's favorite animated character, Sammy K. Ferret, comes to life! The selfish and tricky toon plays classical cartoon pranks... but hides a sinister secret!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 40. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Sammy K. Ferret Janine Melnitz Cartoon Creations Lenny Jayson Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Ecto-3 Trap Locations Firehouse Plot At the stroke of midnight, a strange thunder storm manifested. A lightning bolt was about to strike a meter maid but swerved at the last minute and lit up electronics it passed by. The lightning settled at the Firehouse. Unaware of what happened outside, Winston, Peter, Egon, Slimer, and Ray kept watching television in the Rec Room. Just as "The Lenny Jason Show" started, Ray took the remote and flipped through channels while Slimer ate all the popcorn. The others started to get annoyed by Ray and Slimer. Peter finally spoke up and pointed out Michelle Pfeiffer was going to appear on "The Lenny Jason Show." Suddenly, the television lost reception. Slimer adjusted the antenna while Ray hit the television to no avail. The reception came back just as "The Sammy K. Ferret Show" began. An obnoxious cartoon talk show host insulted his guest then dropped a giant anvil on her as she tried to promote her new movie, "Dog Tracy." Ray and Slimer laughed at the gag as Sammy played her like an accordion. Peter and Winston didn't find the show funny at all and called it a night. Egon left soon after, too. The television went on the fritz again and Ray vowed to fix it. Slimer opened the window and Ray used a device to extend the antenna outside. It worked and the reception returned. However, the strange lightning from before struck the antenna and the television twitched. Just as it looked like Sammy was about to come out, the television caught on fire. Slimer shot it with a fire extinguisher and Ray pulled the plug out. Ray nonchalantly mused they'd have to buy a new television set and turned off the light. The next day, Janine went on her lunch break and tried to turn on the broken television. A cartoon mouse emerged from the set followed by a cartoon cat with a mallet. Janine screamed as they ran off into the kitchen. The Ghostbusters arrived and didn't believe her story at all. Egon insisted overwork and stress made her see things and he gave her with afternoon off. Sammy finally emerged from the set and resisted its pull when everything returned to it. He hid as the guys returned with their gear. They noticed the set was melted. They ventured into the kitchen and met Sammy. Peter wasn't taking any chances and prepared to open fire but Slimer and Ray shielded Sammy. Sammy threw out a cartoon bomb to Peter. It exploded and covered Peter in whipped cream. Sammy drew doors on two of the bottom cabinets and ran into one. Winston looked inside one and came face to face with a cartoon train. It passed by and the momentum sucked in Winston's equipment and most of his clothes. Peter opened the other door and Sammy was on the other side with a cannon. Egon forced Peter out of the way just in time. The cannon ball was real. Sammy tossed another cartoon bomb out but to Ray. Ray thought it was the same gag and playfully tossed it to Slimer. Winston swiped it and threw it out into the dining hall. It was a real bomb and the dining area was a mess. Egon posited the longer he stayed in the real world, the more real and dangerous his cartoon creations became. The fun was over. The guys drove around in Ecto-1 and searched for Sammy. They soon observed many cartoon creations manifesting, spreading like a plague. As two traffic signals argued with each other, Sammy popped up on Peter's lap. Peter lunged at Sammy but missed and Sammy laid a kiss on Ray the ran off. Ray suddenly transformed into a cartoon pig. Peter retrieved Ecto-3 out of Ecto-1's fender. Egon went with Peter to catch up with Sammy. They became gridlocked in traffic due to a police bull acting like a matador. Sammy taunted Peter and Egon and messed with them. When they tried to blast him, Sammy launched them into a pile of dirt. To add insult to injury, they fell into a hole in the road. Meanwhile, Winston transformed into a cartoon dog. Peter and Egon walked Ecto-3 and caught up with Ecto-1. They couldn't resist a dog joke at Winston's expense. Egon proposed they make Sammy come to them since their current strategy was a bust. Ray chimed in and added since Sammy thought he was the funniest person in the world, if someone got more laughs then he wouldn't resist the challenge. While the others brainstormed who was the funniest and most quick of wit, Peter was very sure they were talking about him. Ray nominated Slimer. Incognito, Peter introduced the 'Funny Spud,' Slimer in disguise. Slimer started his act and got the crowd going. Sammy arrived as predicted and the guys blasted him. However, the Proton Streams went right through him. Peter was undaunted and threw out a Ghost Trap. Sammy ran for it and Slimer got trapped instead. The crowd cheered not knowing it was a plan gone wrong. The guys filed into Ecto-1 humiliated but it transformed into a cartoon car. Egon reiterated Sammy craved attention. Peter realized he would show up at "The Lenny Jason Show." Winston pointed out the throwers were useless. Egon theorized that Sammy was still an ego-driven ghost that could be caught. Winston realized all they had to do was get him angry enough to reveal his true form then they could trap him. As they pondered their next move, Egon transformed into a cartoon bird. As Lenny Jason was introduced, Sammy appeared and jumped onto Lenny's desk. The Ghostbusters spoke to the crew and demanded their cooperation. As Sammy ejected Lenny down a trap door, the lights went out. Peter jeered Sammy as the crew distorted Sammy's image on the television sets. Ray dumped fake snow on Sammy then a huge fan blew him away. Sammy landed in a tuba. The crowd loved it and laughed at Sammy. Sammy finally lost his temper and revealed his true, monstrous form. The guys blasted him and Slimer trapped him. Ray, Winston, and Egon returned to normal. However, some of the effects still lingered. Ecto-1 was still in its cartoon form. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 23, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Stay Tooned" (1990). *Egon notes that he appreciates the talents of actress Michelle Pfeiffer by whistling. A cat wail can then be heard as well, a possible reference to her recent portrayal of Catwoman and a reference to Egon's "cat call."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:30-02:33). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah, Michelle Pfeiffer's gonna be on!"Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:33-02:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon cat calls *When the TV goes out, Peter calls it "Married with Static," a reference to the popular sitcom "Married...With Children."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:46-02:49). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Oh great, Ray. What's this, "Married with Static"?" *"The Sammy K. Ferret Show" was a favorite program of Ray and Slimer.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:56-02:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Looking for our favorite program." *Sammy K. Ferret's guest stars in a new movie called "Dog Tracy," a reference to "Dick Tracy."Poodle (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:19-03:25). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "And in my new movie "Dog Tracy," I play a character with three personalities." *Winston looks through a TV Guide. The cover has "Slimsons" on it, a reference to "The Simpsons."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:23-04:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It's not even listed in the guide!" *Janine watches a daytime soap opera titled "Nurses and Doctors, Doctors and Nurses."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:27-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Oh, no. I can't miss "Nurses and Doctors, Doctors and Nurses"!" *The cartoons Janine sees are similar to Tom and Jerry. *Lenny Jason is a play on late night talk show host, Jay Leno. *Lenny is named after one of the episode's writers, Len Janson. *Peter is the only Ghostbuster to never get turned into an animal like Egon, Ray and Winston did. Animation Errors *At the 05:50 mark, Ray reaches down and his uniform sleeve is shown instead of his civies. *At the 10:20 mark, Egon's uniform is brown like Peter's. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps StayTooned01.jpg StayTooned02.jpg StayTooned17.jpg StayTooned03.jpg StayTooned18.jpg StayTooned04.jpg StayTooned05.jpg StayTooned06.jpg StayTooned07.jpg StayTooned08.jpg StayTooned19.jpg StayTooned09.jpg StayTooned20.jpg StayTooned10.jpg StayTooned11.jpg StayTooned12.jpg StayTooned13.jpg StayTooned14.jpg StayTooned15.jpg StayTooned16.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseRecroominStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CartoonCreationsinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto3inStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstoninStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FunnySlimerPosterinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SammyKFerretinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode128.png|Episode features Category:RGB Episode